warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyena Pack
Hyena is the final boss of the Neptune system. It can be found on the mission Psamathe. After defeating it and finishing the mission, you recieve either a Loki Helmet, Loki Chassis or Loki Systems blueprint. Upon death, Hyena has a chance of dropping Control Modules. Appearance and Abilities Resembling a smaller, light blue Jackal, the Hyena has most of the same abilities that the Jackal has, including heavy machine guns, a shockwave stomp attack, a secondary knockback stomp, and (as of Update 6) double guided missiles that deal around 400 damage each. It also possesses some different traits; the Hyena's weak spot is the area in between the two front legs and above the head, the knockback stomp cannot be jumped over and it is also much faster than the Jackal. The Hyena can also deploy an electric shield similar to that of Volt after taking sufficient damage. Unlike other bosses, the Hyena appears in specific standard rooms instead of a special arena; however, like other bosses it taunts the players during the mission and has its own opening cinematic. Here is a list of its taunts: *''"Enemy Proximity: Immediate. Defensive Systems Employed: Dismemberment."'' *"Enemy acumen: Inane. Threat level decreased." *''"Enemy agility classification: Inert."'' *''"Offensive Systems Classification: Hunt."'' *''"Offensive System Conclusion: Enemy Evisceration."'' Strategy The Hyena is said to be almost a direct upgrade of the Jackal; Smaller, faster and harder to hit, a solo player will generally find it difficult to sustain enough damage to even get past its shield. Its sticky bombs are also powerful and accurate, capable of heavily damaging an unprepared warframe. As such, it is highly advised to challenge it either as a team to increase damage output and also to revive each other, or to utilize a stealth-based or tank-class Warframe to prevent taking damage. A loadout focused on and/or damage is recommended in order to deal with the Hyena effectively. As with other bosses, it is important to eliminate surrounding grunts first before targeting the Hyena. Before you begin, understand your surroundings and find some good positions with cover, as its machine guns can tear through a player's shields easily if it is out in the open. It will also continuously approach you while it fires, so you will need to change cover often. If you hear the distinct sound of the Hyena firing its missiles, immediately run away, as it is possible for the explosive radius to hit through cover if you're close enough to the missiles. Due to its firepower, high shields and high health, it is somewhat difficult for an unprepared Tenno to beat the Hyena alone. Being able to sustain damage is important due to its strong shields, so machine guns like the Gorgon will have a serious advantage. Rapid-fire secondaries such as the Twin Vipers or the Kunai are a moderately effective fallback should you run out of primary weapon ammo (if well-upgraded), but should not be used as a 'primary' weapon against the Hyena due to limited total ammo capacity (unless you have Pistol Ammo Mutation equipped). Its electric shield also appears to have a slit in the middle that you can shoot through, allowing you to keep shooting and preventing it from recharging its shield. Alternatively, a Punch Through mod at any rank will render Hyena's electric barrier useless. If you are playing with a team, try to spread out your team so that the Hyena can only be a threat to one player at a time, but always make sure at least one person is close enough to revive a downed teammate if needed. For a team of 4, an "X" formation is ideal, with a person at each end of a line and the Hyena at the middle intersection. If possible, coordinate your team so that one can shoot while the other reloads to sustain damage and prevent its shields from recharging. The Hyena can easily be confused if you engage in close combat. Continuously meleeing with fast weapons like the Dual Zoren while circling it can stop it from being able to shoot you with machine guns or its missiles, as it cannot aim properly with the former and won't shoot if you're too close with the latter. You will eventually be knocked away by its shockwave though, so using this technique in a wide open space with no cover is not a good idea. However it does work as a desperation attack when the Hyena's health is less than 10% and you're out of ammo. The Hyena has a tendency to walk right over railings and drop to the lower level of the arena, especially when trying to go down the staircases or immediately after recovering from incapacitation. Keep an eye on your enemy indicator when this happens. Trivia *In earlier versions the Hyena is said to be a new Corpus proxy that hunts in packs. However, you only fight one during the mission. This was eventually fixed. Bugs *The Hyena's shield bar is a lot longer than the actual box at certain times. It can still be seen at its proper length everytime you damage it. *The Hyena will be unpredictably flipped when subjected to certain hard disables (such as Miasma or Radial Blind), causing a portion of its model to sink into the ground. It will slowly rise to the surface over the course of its recovery animation after the disabling effect ends. *The Hyena's lobby diorama depicts it with yellow legs like the Jackal. Media -WARFRAME Hyena.png|Hyena as seen in the lobby (U9) Hyena_2.jpg|Hyena model as of U7.8. Hyena.jpg|The Hyena prior to U7 Blue_Hyena.jpg|Light blue Hyena instead of black as of U7. Hyena_effects.jpg|That's a lot of effects Warframe 2013-05-20 02-39-38-66.png|Hyena with a MOA to scale CBhyena.png hyenacodex.png|Hyena Codex 2013-11-28_00020.jpg|Hyena weakness 2013-12-17_00003.jpg|Hyena mashed with Jackal? Warframe Neptune Boss Fight Hyena Solo Hyena Solo run With Soma Warframe Assasination Hyena (Solo) Warframe Bosses (DualVipers only) - Hyena Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Corpus